imagicnation_fanfic_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Pina
The ninth entry in Phase Three of the Mystic Cinematic Universe. A fanfic imagined in RealD 3D and IMAX, with select sequences formatted in IMAX (estimating about 50 minutes out of 135). This takes place in the story of Coco, during the events of Ultimaters: Neverending Brawl, and immediately before Ultimaters: Awakening. Chapters * 1. Santa Cecila (IMAX) * 2. Miguel's Passion * 3. Ernesto's Legacy * 4. Mystery of the Unknown Relative * 5. The Cursed Guitar * 6. Skeletons (IMAX) * 7. The Land of the Dead (IMAX) * 8. Declarations * 9. Imelda and the Family Blessing (IMAX) * 10. Meet Hector * 11. Wanted * 12. Frida Kahlo * 13. The Final Death of Chicharron * 14. Dead's Got Talent (IMAX) * 15. The Performance * 16. Taking Sides (IMAX) * 17. The Party (IMAX) (Rikka) * 18. A Hangout With Ernesto * 19. Collaborations * 20. In the Sinkhole (IMAX) * 21. Family Comes First (IMAX) * 22. The Sunrise Spectacular (IMAX) * 23. La Llorona, Opposites Attract (IMAX) * 24. Flame of the Marigold (IMAX) * 25. Remember Me * 26. Proud Corazon (IMAX) * 27. Return of the Initiative * Post-Credits 1: Tony Rydinger * Post-Credits 2: Dante's Lunch Cast * Jessica Boone - Pina Co Lada * Brina Palencia - Ciel Phantomhive * Anthony Gonzalez - Miguel Rivera * Juliet Simmons - Tuka Luna Marceau * Molly Searcy - Rory Mercury * Gael Garcia Bernal - Hector * Brittney Karbowski - Lelei La Lalena * Shaen'a Moore - Hamilton Co Lada * Stephanie Wittels - Shino Kuribayashi * Alanna Ubach - Mama Imelda * Austin Tindle - Karma Akabane * Benjamin Bratt - Ernesto De La Cruz Others * Cherami Leigh - Elizabeth Midford * Renee Victor - Abuelita Rivera * Ana Ofelia Murguia - Mama Coco * Alfonso Arau - Papa Julio * Selene Luna - Tia Rosita * Dyana Ortelli - Tia Victoria * Herbert Siguenza - Tio Oscar and Tio Felipe * Jamie Camil - Papa Enrique * Sofia Espinosa - Mama Luisa * Luis Valdez - Tio Berto * Polo Rojas - Abel Rivera * Montse Hernandez - Rosa Rivera * Natalia Cordova-Buckley - Frida Kahlo * Edward James Olmos - Chicharron Crew * Directed by Christopher Spielberg and Lee Unkrich * Produced by Christopher Spielberg and Darla K. Anderson * Written by Christopher Spielberg, Adrian Molina and Matthew Aldrich (Story by Adrian Molina) * Composed by Pinar Toprak and Michael Giacchino (Songs by Kristen-Anderson Lopez, Robert Lopez, Germaine Franco, Adrian Molina and Various Artists) Soundtrack * Summertime - Plays in the scene where Miguel, Pina and the latter's friends go out to the plaza in the beginning. * Remember Me (Ernesto de la Cruz) - Ernesto's version of this song in the beginning of the story. * Much Needed Advice - Sung by Ernesto via VHS tape. * The Sign - Heard in the instrumental at the start of the 4th chapter. * Getting Jiggy With It - Played in the start of the 9th chapter when Miguel, Pina, her friends, and Miguel's relatives go to the Department of Family Relations. * Jump/Jump Around - A remix heard when Miguel, Pina, and the others escape the Marigold Grand Central Station with Hector from Imelda and Miguel's relatives. * Smells Like Teen Spirit - Plays when Miguel, Pina, Hector and the other heroes walk through a part of The Land of the Dead, before they meet with Frida Kahlo. * Vogue - Plays when Miguel, Pina, her friends and Hector go to the slums, before they meet with Chicharron. * Everyone Knows Juanita - Sung by Hector, singing this to Chicharron. * Wannabe - Plays in the instrumental when Miguel, Pina, Hector and the others ride on a train to the Land of the Dead's plaza. * Un Poco Loco - Sung by Miguel (and Hector) during the talent show contest. * Remember the Time - Sung by Pina during the talent show contest alongside Miguel's performance of Un Poco Loco. * Groove is in the Heart - Plays when Miguel, Pina and the latter's friends go to the party outside Ernesto's mansion before going inside. * The World Es Mi Familia - Sung by Miguel in Ernesto's party scene. * Gypsy Woman (She's Homeless) - Sung by Pina in the scene when she and her friends were at Ernesto's party with Miguel (while he is singing The World Es Mi Familia). * Deep Inside - Plays when Pina, her friends and Miguel were spending time with Ernesto and the party guests. * Remember Me (Hector) - Sung by Hector in an emotional moment in a flashback with him and his daughter, Coco. * Livin' La Vida Loca - Plays when Miguel, Pina, her friends and Hector escape from the sinkhole with the help of Dante, Mama Imelda and Pepita, and the scene when Dante transforms into an alebrije and flies. * La Llorona - Mama Imelda's ballad used two times; the first briefly in the 16th chapter, the second used majorly in the climax. * Opposites Attract - Plays as a romantic pop duet between Shino and Hamilton during La Llorona in the climax. * Remember Me (Reunion) - Sung by Miguel and Mama Coco in the 25th second-to-last chapter of the story. * Everything I Do (I Do It For You) - Sung by Pina alongside the Remember Me (Reunion) song in the climax. * Proud Corazon - In the finale, sung by Miguel, Pina and Lelei. Trivia/Plot Points * This takes place during the events of Ultimaters: Neverending Brawl, which the end of the story leads up to the conclusion of said story, and it's continuation sequel. * The sixth and final element, Fire, plays an important role in the storyline in both this story and Ultimaters 4, secretly being the glowing marigold petal. * Even though Coco may or may not take place in the 1990's (with 90's references included), the soundtrack consists on songs from the 90's alongside songs in Coco. * Rikka Takanashi, who makes cameos all throughout the entries of the Mystic Cinematic Universe, has a special tribute in the opening studio logo. * Ciel Phantomhive will have a major role in this story alongside Pina Co Lada. * Karma Akabane returns and meets Pina and her friends along the journey. * There will be romantic moments between Pina and Lelei, Shino and Hamilton, Tuka Luna and Rory, and Ciel and Elizabeth, during the story's events. * Wreck-It-Ralph is mentioned during one part of the story. * A portion of Ultimaters: Awakening is previewed in the first post-credits scene.